Body Heat
by Miss Hanamura
Summary: "It's a hot, summer's day, the air-conditioner is broken, and one of them just happened to have cold hands." — Yu/Yosuke, from the Persona 4 Kink Meme.


**From the Persona 4 Kink Meme. I didn't write it, but I provided the prompt, and someone filled it for me :3 I really wanted to upload it on here, because it was better than I could have imagined~! D8 If you happen to be the original writer, I'll happily take it down if you want me to, though~**

* * *

"I'm dying!"

Yu sat with his legs crossed, watching as Yosuke sprawled on the floor after having put on a dramatic act of collapsing from the heat. Although the other was clearly overdoing it, Yu couldn't deny it was overwhelmingly hot today, and it did not help that the air-conditioner was busted. They had opened the windows in Yosuke's room, but the air streaming in from outside somehow seemed to make it even warmer. By now his back was getting moist with sweat and his shirt was sticking to his skin. It was getting uncomfortable and he soon found himself wanting to remove it.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Yosuke dropped his act and sat up, giving him an apprehensive look. "It's too warm," Yu replied evenly, continuing to undo the buttons of his shirt before shrugging it off his shoulders. Ahh, much better. "You should do the same."

Yosuke was still giving him the look. The one that said "Dude, isn't this too gay or something?" but Yu chose to ignore it simply because he'd been seeing it much too often lately. After a long while of hesitation and uneasy noises Yosuke finally gave in as well and pulled his T-shirt over his head. Yu was paying attention now, his eyes following the way Yosuke's damp hair fell back in place after being pushed up by the shirt's collar. Then his gaze began to stray, taking in the sight of the other's slightly scrawny, yet well-toned torso. He'd be lying if he said it was something he didn't enjoy seeing; however it was best not to mention this.

"Hey, what are you staring at?"

He snapped out of it as Yosuke questioned his sudden display of interest. "Oh, just that it shows you've been training more lately. You've got some pretty impressive muscles now." He replied, knowing flattery would sway him. As expected Yosuke's face lit up and he made a show of flexing an arm. "Yeah, if anything; battling those shadows has been great exercise!"

Feeling like messing with him a little, Yu shifted closer and placed a hand above Yosuke's stomach. "You're even developing some nice abs" he purred, expecting him to yelp and pull back. Instead the only reply he got was a soft gasp. It didn't sound like one of surprise, more like… relief? "Your hand," Yosuke finally murmured, "it's cold." Yu's hands seemed to always have a much lower temperature than the rest of his body, even in this kind of weather, but he had never really given it much thought. "That so?" he asked, moving his other hand up to brush Yosuke's sweaty bangs out of the way before touching his forehead. It did feel burning hot against his skin, as if the other had a fever. A smile crept onto his lips as the brunette closed his eyes and sighed. "It feels nice?" he asked, amused by how much Yosuke seemed to be enjoying his touch. The heat must really be getting to him as normally he would flinch away if he got this bold.

Yosuke let out a small hum of approval, though he was biting his lip in a way that suggested he was nervous about something. 'Cute,' Yu thought, moving both hands to cup the other's slightly flushed cheeks. He couldn't tell if they had reddened from embarrassment or just from how warm they were. Yosuke's eyes opened again, brimming with unease, curiosity and bliss all at once. Without a word he placed his hands over Yu's and guided them down to rest on each side of his neck. His skin was damp there; still it was soft and smooth to the touch. Yu felt a slight stir against the back of his palms as Yosuke swallowed, his Adam's apple visibly moving.

"I can't cool you down if you're going to panic," Yu quipped, hands sliding towards his collarbones, "relax."

"I'm not panicking" Yosuke protested "Just, you realize this is kinda weird, right? Oh, and I hope you're aware that I'm only enjoying it because your hands are cold and it's freaking hot in here! Otherwise I wouldn't let a guy touch me like this!"

"Like what? This is no more intimate than a massage. It's fine."

Yosuke hesitated. "You sure?"

Yu nodded, trailing his fingers along his collarbones before touching his shoulders. Alright, perhaps he was more focused on enjoying the feel of Yosuke's flushed skin against his fingertips rather than helping him deal with the heat, but his friend didn't need to know that. His hands slid along Yosuke's arms, slowly so the friction wouldn't create warmth. Next he began touching his sides, watching how he was clearly fighting the urge to squirm. He didn't know just how far he could go with this, but he figured it was worth taking some risks. Trying to make it seem like an accident he briefly caressed Yosuke's hip, brushing against the waistband of his pants before going up again. There was a small groan in response, but no complaints. A glance at the other's half-lidded eyes told him he wasn't the only one enjoying this more than he should.

By now his hands had absorbed some of Yosuke's body heat, and they probably didn't feel cold anymore, yet neither of them pointed this out. If they did; Yosuke probably couldn't allow this to continue without having to make up excuses. Yu shifted closer, reaching under his arms and behind him to stroke his back. He could feel the brunette's breath against his cheek going slightly ragged, quickening now and then. After a moment something brushed against his lips. He didn't even realize what until Yosuke pulled back, startled by his own actions. "Dude, I'm sorry! I don't even know why—I mean- I—that was- I'm really sorry!" Yosuke was rambling, waving his hands franticly "it's the heat, what's why! I wasn't thinking. I swear, I didn't mean to-." Yu silenced him, leaning in to place a small kiss on his lips in return. "I don't mind."

"…Oh."

It seemed Yosuke was at a complete loss of words now. Perhaps this change of events was too much for him to process? After all the guy had been acting quite homophobic until this point and now he was kissing another guy. Perhaps the realization that his fears might have come from hidden insecurities about his own sexuality was enough to break his brain. "Are you alright?" Yu asked, genuinely concerned.

"I still like girls." Yosuke said after a long moment of silence.

Yu had to laugh. "I know. You don't have to tell me."

"No I mean- I wouldn't… kiss just any guy. But with you I don't really mind that much if you're not a chick. Does that make sense?"

"I feel the same," Yu replied, smiling slightly "I would have kissed you first, but I thought you would freak out."

"Wait, you were already into me?" Yosuke asked, seeming both flattered and alarmed at the same time "for how long?"

"A while." Yu replied. He couldn't say exactly when, but somewhere along the way his side of the friendship had began to grow into something more. "Ah, it seems I did a poor job at cooling you down. You look feverish. Perhaps it would be better if we remove our pants as w-"

"No!" Yosuke cried and punched his arm, not realizing it was a joke until Yu fell onto his side snickering.


End file.
